


don't need your charity

by rwby



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: +rep for thughao, Alternate Universe - High School, Camping, Fluff, M/M, am i rite, jun is a cheeky little shit, this gets progressively gayer, wen jun hui, xu ming hao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwby/pseuds/rwby
Summary: minghao is always a little bitter and junhui can't help but wonder why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from my account @ dasomnia (prev. yoloseob) over at AFF. this is only one oneshot from my collection, AFF is my main posting website and I might be posting more if I feel satisfied enough to post here as I'd like to keep it quite clean. the end is kinda meh so it might change in the future if I come up with something better. I might add more tags later on. DO NOT repost anywhere without permission. feedback and comments are appreciated, cheers!

a year has already passed, although a certain scrawny brunet still hasn't gotten closer to his class as of one year prior to his now _second_ year of high school. it's not like he's an introvert or anything ‒ no no, definitely not ‒ he just has a small issue connecting with people, especially since his classmates always seem to put him and the only other Chinese person in the entire school together for almost everything that is to be done ‒ projects, group essays and tests. He seems to always feel annoyed at the end of the day ‒ after all, it's not like  _needs_  the help, right?

and of course ‒ as if God didn't already hate him ‒ minghao found himself partnered to share tent with that _certain someone_ for this winter's upcoming class expedition to hopefully catch a glimpse of a shooting star, the reason most likely being to expose him to as many uncomfortable silences as possible since, all in all, the stakes of seeing a shooting star weren't exactly on a high.

the slightly shorter boy glanced at the taller brunet walking next to him, who had initially offered to carry all their belongings himself, obviously sweating more than he would be willing to admit in that ridiculously oversized winter jacket he was wearing. not that minghao didn't own any far too oversized clothes himself, he just had a smaller frame to fit into regular sized clothing ‒ it wasn't really intentional unlike the other boy.

walking in front of them were the class' couples ‒ seungcheol and jeonghan exchanging the occasional suggestive glances, mingyu chatting the complete _hell_ out of wonwoo, seokmin and soonyoung grinning widely as they seemed to enjoy the cold and vernon trying to calm down a loudly whining seungkwan, and further behind them were joshua, jihoon and chan enjoying each other's company as they joked around and tried pushing one another into the hills of snow framing the somewhat slippery path.

minghao couldn't help but to feel slightly uncomfortable around the couples ‒ seeing as hanging out with them always led to him third-wheeling behind, not to mention his yet limited Korean.

"maybe it was a bad idea to tag along..." he mumbled to himself in his native Dongbei dialect, paying no mind to his company who actually understood and heard him loud and clear.

"with that thinking, yes." junhui replied in Mandarin after a few seconds had passed, minghao's wide eyes staring at him as realization came dawning upon him and his fist weakly punching him in the arm before jogging to catch up to chan, pretending to be interested about the site they would set camp as it came into view. meanwhile, junhui trailed along behind, a somewhat cheeky smile on his face as everyone began dumping their bags on the ground to prepare for the process of setting up the tents.

 

 

 

the afternoon sun settled in behind the horizon of the lake soon enough and the classmates found themselves sitting around the campfire together, seungkwan being the lucky one elected to take charge of grilling the hot dogs and hamburgers ‒ much to seokmin's demise. and as if his fate hadn't already been set out for him, minghao was sat down next to junhui who just greeted him with his signature dorky smile.

the scrawny brunet remained quiet as he ate his hamburger slowly, his gaze wandering from couple to couple and over to the other classmates while he observed their intimacy ‒ rather facinated. jeonghan was occupied smearing ketchup all over seungcheol's face, vernon and chan were checking out the out-of-function sauna in the background, mingyu was circulating around everyone's backs as he tried stealing more food for himself, soonyoung and seokmin even being bold enough to _share_ a hotdog to donate the other one to mingyu ‒ for the better cause, of course ‒ and seungkwan casually stealing some chewing gum from joshua's bag when he wasn't looking, to which he received a _thwack_ to the back of his head ‒ courtesy of none other than jihoon.

it made minghao a bit uneasy, being the only one who wasn't constantly laughing or giggling while messing around ‒ he wanted to, but he couldn't. During the meantime of his contemplating, he failed to notice someone who'd been watching him all along.

"are you thinking about them?" the taller brunet half-whispered as he leaned a tad bit closer, making minghao scoot further away on the bench until the moment his rear met with the icy ground beneath and he could feel his face warming up in sheer embarrassment ‒ even though no one else but the two of them saw what happened.

"oh‒ I mean, are you okay?" junhui stiffled his laughter to whisper a little louder, reaching a hand out and preparing to help the other up ‒ although he was met with a small huff as minghao stood up again and spun around on his heel, punching him lightly in the shoulder before disappearing into their tent with a "I don't need your charity."

 

 

there wasn't exactly much to do in the tent ‒ the reception was bad so no use of cellphones and it wasn't like anyone'd brought a Nintendo 3DS with them or anything. In other words, very little entertainment. and so he kind of ended up just sitting there in silence, letting his thoughts speak freely in his mind ‒ which unfortunately transitioned into thinking of that one person he didn't feel like thinking about right now.

as if on cue, said person came ducking into the tent around thirty minutes later, a sympathetic smile on his face as their eyes locked onto one another and he spoke softly.

"everyone's gone to their own tents now. but hey, look... I'm sorry for whatever I've done to you in order to make you act like this around me. whatever it is, I'm sorry. I just don't want things to be like this anymore between you and me, don't you think so too?" junhui started out softly, his tone clearly filled with hurt yet he chose to opt out on mentioning that.

"just go to sleep. you don't get it and you still won't even if I tell you." minghao sighed and fell backwards until his back met the already chilly fabric of the tent "floor", slowly rolling over to lie facing away from the other.

"but you don't even have a sleeping bag..." the taller quickly replied but was ignored, so he settled to unpack his oversized sleeping bag and crawled inside it to go to sleep.

 

 

 

later that night junhui found himself woken up by a very loud rustling sound and chillingly icy wind seeping into the tent, he turned over to look at minghao and wasn't very surprised to see him desperatly curled up in nothing but the clothes and jacket he'd worn earlier, shuddering from the cold while still trying to ignore it in order to go back to sleep.

"you're shaking like a leaf." the older blurted out with a frown, concerned for the scrawny boy on the other side of the tent pole.

"don't worry about it. I‒I'm perfectly f‒fine." the younger shot back, blatantly ignoring the fact that he was clearly anything but warm.

"don't play this game with me, minghao." junhui replied in blunt authority, a concerned and demanding tone that reminded said boy of his parents more than anything, it was a tone unlike any other.

"get over here and don't make me repeat myself." the brunet finished off with as much confidence as he could possibly muster, closely watching the boy as he finally came crawling over after around five minutes of silence. he held the oversized sleeping bag open for minghao to crawl inside after taking off his jacket, shuffling to shift their position although it didn't make a difference so he just circled his arms around the now furiously blushing boy's waist and held him close to his own body.

minghao lightly shuddered as the heat came wrecking through his body ‒ though he had to admit there was a very nice and comfortable contrast to having his own thin frame held by a bigger, plumper one.

 

 

 

as the two of them locked eyes with one another, minghao bit down a smile on his bottom lip while draping his arms over junhui's broad shoulders and around the back of his neck, trying not to laugh as realization finally hit him ‒ though it didn't take long until they both found themselves laughing anyway.

"what?" junhui asked with an amused smile on his features.

"this is a two-man sleeping bag." minghao laughed.


End file.
